


Isn't It Grand

by Ilthit



Category: Cabaret (1972), Chicago (2002)
Genre: 1930s, Crossover, F/F, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Americans in Weimar Republic Berlin.





	Isn't It Grand

Roxie and Velma's European tour may have been spurred on by a scandal even two murderesses couldn't shake off, but so what--they were still going, and in Berlin nobody gave a damn. The girl whose knickers shackled her ankles behind Roxie's back was American, but she seemed to have made it her life's mission to be more _outré_ than the French and more _freigeistic_ than the Germans.   
  
Figures the words Roxie would pick up would be the ones that loosely translated to skanky.  
  
God, Sally tasted like hot nights, and smelled like soap under the perfume. Roxie angled her head to plunge her tongue all the way into her, like Velma liked it, but Velma could go fuck herself tonight. She'd had it with Velma Kelly, and diving into this pussy was just one of her ways of getting back at her partner.   
  
"Fuck, you're better than a man," Sally Bowles panted, her little frame bending backwards in ecstacy that Roxie was fairly sure was at least half-feigned. So she replaced her tongue with a pair of fingers and moved her sharp little tongue up to her clit. With a flush of pride, Roxie heard Sally gasp, then be still. Nobody had to fake it with Roxie Hart.  
  
The bed creaked as Sally began to moan again. The record switched tracks and began to play one of the Scintillating Sinners' old tunes. Roxie hummed along.


End file.
